Mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc.) that include built-in cameras are widely available to consumers. Typically, these cameras are placed on the side of the electronic device opposite the primary user-interface (e.g., a touch-screen and/or keypad). In other words, the cameras are typically placed on the backside of the mobile device.
For certain functions (e.g., indicia reading), pointing the end (i.e., edge) of the mobile device at the intended target is more familiar to a user. When pointing the mobile device in this manner, however, the camera is facing downward rather than at the target.
An optical redirection adapter for redirecting the imaging of a mobile device has been disclosed (e.g., US 20140232930 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). This adapter is fixed and cannot be reconfigured. In other words, to use the mobile device's camera normally, a user must remove the adapter. In addition, this adapter does not communicate with the mobile device.
Scanning sleds (i.e., sleds) are commercially available (e.g., HONEYWELL CAPTUVO™) to adapt a mobile device for indicia reading. The sled typically surrounds the mobile device like a case and leaves the graphical user interface (GUI) and camera exposed. The sled is an active device and may include a power source, a scanning subsystem (e.g., laser scanner or imaging scanner) a processor (e.g., a microcontroller (MCU)), an illumination subsystem, and/or an aiming subsystem. These devices are communicatively coupled with the mobile device (e.g., electrical connection, BLUETOOTH, etc.) and may be controlled by applications running on the mobile device. As a result, these devices may be expensive and bulky.
Therefore, a need exists for a reconfigurable sled that (i) has the performance of a traditional scanning sled but without the added cost and bulkiness and (ii) performs like a fixed adapter but without limiting a user's use of the mobile device's camera.